User talk:Hayward67
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Nyda Drennon - Unclaimed page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 22:35, July 7, 2011 yea[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Angela's Dream The following message took place during a dream: Dear }, } - } If Lenobia haven't talked to you about the quest, I can make the prophecy. Please tell me the monsters, places, betrayals, etc. And thank you for choosing my character btw (Angelica). 'Athletiger' Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 23:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll try to have it be posted by tommorow. Has Lenobia told you the status of the prophecy? If yes, I will not do it, but if she hasn't, i will. 'Athletiger' Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 00:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know..and I have no idea how to mod..I'll try and ask my friend on how and I'll tell you if IcanYah you're right..maybe.. 00:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Modding Sure. I'll mod your quest if you want. Sora: "We're back![[User_talk:Moodle|' Kairi: "*Extends hand* You're home."]]- Kingdom Hearts 2 17:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I am SOOO unsure if you like it or not, I am going to ask your approval before I post it: A team of five shall travel west, Only to be trapped in a godly test. The girls will team up to fight for what's found, But the goddess will use her powers to rebound. The child of the forge will accomplish this task, But under a price, she is taken aback. '' 'Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 00:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) okay, I'll post it. Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 00:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I give you my objective ahead of time, whatever it is. Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 00:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Objectives for quest Your objective is to try to get the Carburetor first. While accomplishing this, your character should reluctantly accept the group's ideas of where to go and should mostly argue. Twin Destinies Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 16:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Quest When I finish giving objectives so be patient! Twin Destinies Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 16:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ooo Well the problem wasn't just you, Leno axed her char that was on the quest, and that left a hole. and the others didn't seem to enthused about continuing it. So I'd talk to the other two, if they want to resume, we can work something out.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC)